Antes del réquiem
by MichaelSleepwalking
Summary: SPOILERS:Tras la muerte de Scythe Master, Elen y Reiji se refugian en Mongolia, la llave al pasado de Elen. Con las manos manchadas de sangre y a la fuga, una pregunta atormenta el sueño de Reiji, mientras tanto un feroz destino se acerca ellos más y más... (One-Shot)(Contiene Reiji x Elen)


Finalmente la respuesta estaba más cerca. Mongolia era la llave a sus recuerdos.

En estos momentos, sentada en su cama en la habitación de aquel motel de mala muerte pensaba en como habia comenzado toda aquella historia.

En la cama de al lado, descansaba plácidamente Reiji Azuma, el chico que le pusó un nombre con el que vivir como una persona, "Elen". De vez en cuando, a ella le gustaba repetirlo en voz baja frente al espejo. "Elen". Le causaba un cierto sentimiento de alegría, ¿o era de risa? Aún a estas alturas el nombre seguía haciéndosele extraño, le habia preguntado muchas veces porque le llamó así, pero su única respuesta era una breve sonrisa seguido de un: "Qué más da eso. El caso es que es un nombre que te queda perfecto".

El chico de ojos marrones, su compañero, se despertó y la observó. Se hallaba sentada en la cama, dándole la espalda, vistiendo una larga camiseta blanca que dejaba entrever su blanca y suave piel. Estaba feliz de estar con ella, mañana por la tarde cogerían el bus que les llevaría a las montañas y...

"Si eres una hija de Mongolia, nunca podrás olvidar ese cielo"

Si las palabras del hombre del mercado eran ciertas, Elen podría volver a recordar aunque sea una parte de sus recuerdos, por minúscula que sea. Y, quizá así, ser feliz. Feliz de verdad. Aunque Reiji también anhelaba una felicidad que no aparecía no le importaba sacrificar su propia felicidad por el bien de Elen, para que pudiera crecer como una chica normal. Pero, había algo que Reiji no era capaz de imaginar. Un futuro. Un futuro para ambos después de que Elen recuperase sus recuerdos, algo así no cabía en su cabeza por más que lo intentaba.

-¿No puedes dormir? -La chica de ojos grises le interrumpió de sus pensamientos con una voz géntil, y antes de que se diera cuenta estaba sentada a su lado-

-No...No es eso...Es que...

-¿Es qué?

Incapaz de dar una respuesta, Reiji simplemente soltó la pregunta que corroía su mente.

-Elen...Cuando hayamos llegado a nuestro destino, ¿qué haremos? -Había duda e inclusive un pequeño ápice de desesperación en su voz. Desesperación por un plan, por una respuesta-. Están en esta ciudad, Elen. Los de Inferno.

Era obvio, era tan obvio que era una estupidez decirlo. Tan poderosa organización jamás dejaría dos cabos sueltos.

-Lo sé -respondió ella-

Claro que lo sabía, Reiji era inteligente y ella también, ninguno de los dos veia fantasmas. Si presentían algo malo, es que había algo malo.

-Estoy...Cansada -voz temblorosa como sus extremidades-. Cansada de seguir huyendo. Cansada de todo. Nunca quise esta vida.

Elen habló de como se sentía, la forma en la que dejó esas palabras marchar era como si se hubiese quitado un peso inmenso de encima. Un peso inmenso que tuvo que soportar desde que Inferno la raptó y fue entrenada como Phantom, como la máquina asesina Ein. En los últimos años, y en parte gracias a Reiji, la máquina habia dejado de funcionar para transformarse en un ser de carne y hueso.

El chico estuvo en silencio pensando en qué decir mientras apretaba con fuerza la mano de ella. En momentos así parecía tan frágil como un río congelado en invierno a punto de quebrarse.

-Yo también estoy cansado. Mucho... -por sus ojos se asomaron lágrimas de amargura- Pero es la vida a la que fuimos condenados a vivir, esa parte de nuestra vida, de lo que somos, es nuestro karma. La espiral sin fin que nos acompañará siempre... Hasta los últimos momentos de nuestra existencia...

-Reiji...

Deseaba poder decirle algo más positivo a Elen, decirle que todo iría bien, pero no podia mentirle y fingir que todo sería un camino de rosas cuando en verdad el camino que tenian delante estaba repleto de afiladas espinas...

Aclaró su garganta y secó las lágrimas de sus ojos:

-Solo espero que podamos llegar hasta nuestro destino y recuperes tus recuerdos, para que descubras quién eres y...

-No – La negación tajante de la chica le pilló por sorpresa-

-¿Elen?

-No...Importa...Incluso si mañana explota el autobús, incluso si Inferno nos mata mientras dormimos...Incluso si eso pasa...No me importará...

Sus palabras se notaban apresuradas y se le notaba nerviosa, a punto de romper en lágrimas.

-No lo entiendo, Elen...¡Tienes que saber quién eres!¡Descubrir si tienes familia!¡Amigos!¡Comprender por qué razón vives! Cómo... ¡¿Cómo puedes simplemente rechazar todo eso y decir qué no te importa?!

El estado anímico de Reiji era una mezcla de histeria y desconcierto. ¿A qué se debía la forma de hablar de Elen?

-No me importa, porque... Soy feliz. Feliz de estar a tu lado. Por eso... Si mañana ya no despertamos -puso su mano en su mejilla- No quiero que estes triste pensando que no has podido ayudarme, porque...-con un suspiró y con la voz triste le dijo estas palabras - Me has ayudado muchísimo -

Aunque un mechón de pelo tapó sus ojos podia apreciarse que estaba llorando por los espasmos de su cuerpo y las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas. Y tras decir esto, y mirarse por unos segundos, los dos fantasmas juntaron sus bocas fundiéndose en un cálido y géntil beso.

Dos fantasmas que se tenían el uno al otro, para alentarse, para animarse, para apoyarse, amarse y acompañarse. Dos fantasmas cuyo trágico destino llamaba a su puerta. Y en aquella noche, unidos por un fuerte lazo, los dos fantasamas estarían juntos por el resto de la eternidad.

Las cinco y media de la tarde, al pararse el autobús, Reiji se fijó en los ligeros toques de naranja en el cielo dejaban paso al atardecer.

-Elen- Reiji agitó con delicadeza el suave y ligero cuerpo de la muchacha- Hemos llegado.

La visión de las verdes y preciosas montañas y el cálido y amable aire adornadonado con el bello cantar de los pájaros entraba por el cuerpo de Elen, en el horizonte se podia contemplar como el sol se ponia.

La hija de Mongolia alzó su mano hacia el cielo, respirando y grabando cuidadosamente en su memoria, las nubes, el aire, el sonido de los animales... Y, en su cabeza, bellos recuerdos comenzaron a aflorar.

-Aquí es suficiente.

-¿Segura?

-Sí. He visto muchas veces este cielo en mis sueños. Ya es...Suficiente -dijo con un suspiro de satisfacción-

Reiji se alejó de Elen y decidió caminar por aquel paisaje. Contemplando en la lejanía la felicidad y el aparente descanso mental de su compañera se sentía satisfecho como nunca lo habia estado, había cumplido el que hasta ahora era el propósito de su existencia, la había ayudadado...

"Me has ayudado muchísimo"

Tras haber detenido el ritmo y parado bajo un árbol, observaba el sol poniente y, entonces, recordó, que en el injusto mundo en el que le había tocado vivir y donde no habia podido cumplir ninguna promesa, aún habia una que quería cumplir, deseaba ver la sonrisa de Elen.

-Ojalá pudiera... – se susurró a sí mismo-

Pero antes de poder terminar notó un suave sonido, casi imperceptible, pero que él reconocía, así como una ligera quemadura en el pecho. Esbozó una débil sonrisa en su cansancio.

"Por fin", pensó. El momento del réquiem, del descanso que un alma en pena como la suya anheló durante tanto tiempo al fin llegaba. Cayó desplomado al verde prado y antes de que su visión y percepción del mundo se desvaneciése dirigió una última mirada a Elen, quién en la lejanía acariciaba suavemente una flor. Unos segundos más tarde, ella, dirigió su mirada hacia él, y, sabiendo lo que había pasado le mostró una sonrisa. La sonrisa de la chica que más amaba, la sonrisa más bella del mundo.

"Gracias, Reiji", dijo la chica en su mente. "Muchas gracias por todo".

Tumbada en el suave pasto, Elen se fundia con el fresco y agradable viento ondeando su pelo y se limitaba a ver el cielo, mientras, su pulso se ralentizaba y sus ojos se cerraban.

Hacia tiempo que su mente habia dejado de funcionar, ahora dejaba de funcionar su cuerpo.

Ese era el réquiem para los fantasamas sin nombre. Dos fantasamas unidos por un oscuro y sangriento lazo...

Nada más que la sombra de una existencia...

Dos fantasmas transaparentes...

Sin más existencia que...

Phantom.


End file.
